1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a printed circuit board, the methods for interconnecting layers can include plating methods, in which holes are processed, such as by mechanical drilling or laser drilling, and then electroplating is performed, paste-filling methods, in which the holes are filled in with conductive paste, or Buried Bump Interconnection Technology (“B2it”) methods, in which conductive bumps are formed that are made to penetrate the insulation material.
Among these methods, the use of a B2it method may require a penetration apparatus to force the conductive bumps to penetrate the insulation material. Such penetration apparatus may face difficulties in implementing the penetration as the number of conductive bumps is increased. There is a demand also for apparatus that provides cushioning, as well as for apparatus that efficiently implements detachability with respect to the conductive bumps and the insulation material.